


Touch

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drinking Games, First Kiss, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Some LA queens are reunited in Roy's home, there's alcohol involved and a game is brought up.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!!!!! It's been a while, hasn't it? I missed writing, I was hella busy and felt some limitations but enough about that, I did something so that's what matters. I had this idea I think last week? I struggled a bit but here it is, I like the way it turned out. Also, I had Touch by Kehlani in my head lately so I thought the name was nice, but now filling the stuff to publish this fic I looked up at the lyrics and omg??? It fits??? Feels very biadore to me, I love coincidences. Anyways, have a nice reading, hope you enjoy! (and if you do, let me know) xx

“It is like this, you put the scarf or whatever on your eyes so you can’t see, and you have to guess who’s kissing you.” Willam shrugged when he finished explaining the game.

“Okay.” Katya nodded like he was hearing a coach say the match’s plan.

“And if you’re blindfolded you can’t touch the person, so hands behind your back, and all you bitches be quiet.” Willam added.

“I’m scared.” Danny said his classic line.

“What are we? On 7th grade?” Roy rolled his eyes and sipped his wine.

“Shut up, don’t be such a cunt.” Shane reprimanded him.

“I know where some of your mouths have been and I don’t know if I want go there too.” Trixie joked, looking especially at Willam.

“Fuck you,” Willam said. “Give me a scarf or something.”

Against his wishes, Roy stood up from the couch and went to his bedroom to grab a mask he use to sleep in planes. He made his way back and handed it to Willam.

“Who’s gonna go first?” Willam asked.

“You go!” Danny suggested and Willam shrugged, agreeing and putting the mask on.

Everyone looked as Willam stood up in the middle of the room, put his arms behind and waited. Katya stood up trying to make no sound and Shane put his hand over his mouth, covering his giggle. Katya stood in from of Willam and took a step forward, he stuck his tongue out and with the tip he licked Willam’s lips messily.

“Fuck off, it’s Katya.” Willam said as he stepped back, laughing and everyone broke in laughter too.

Katya sat down again and Shane raised his hand, signing to the others he would go. Standing in front of Willam, Shane carefully leaned in and their lips touched, briefly, and when they parted Willam leaned in again. So they kissed, a little longer this time.

When Shane sat down again, Willam waited a bit and took off the mask off his face, everyone was looking expectantly at him. He could feel his cheeks burn, so he decided to just say any names so he could get rid of those eyes on him, despite knowing exactly who kissed him.

“Uh… I don’t know,” He shrugged, as if he didn’t really care. “Trixie?”

“No!” Trixie yelled, as if this idea was disgusting.

“It was me, you twat!” Shane said, laughing and then taking a sip of his drink, everyone laughed.

“Nice.” Willam said as he went back to his place, half dismissive, half trying to play it cool.

Katya had grabbed the mask and while everyone was laughing and not really paying attention, he walked over the room until he was behind Roy, and in a quick move he put the sleeping mask on him.

“Let’s try to make things interesting for grandma before she sleeps, you know it’s past her bedtime.”

“Fuck you!” Roy yelled and blindly tried to smack Katya, who had already run away and was sitting back on his place.

The guys looked around, silently wondering who was gonna go, while Roy sipped on his wine impatiently. The glass was taken out of his hand, he protested with an “hey!” but he knew it was pointless. He remembered he had to put his hands behind, so he did it, lacing his own fingers together on his back. He was about to open his mouth to complain but he stopped because he felt it, he could feel someone in front of him, he was sure if he made any movement he would touch whoever it was, but the doubt was thrilling, the guessing game got into his blood, anxious to find out.

Thankfully for him, he didn’t have to wait too long. A pair of lips brushed against his, testing the waters before diving in, and then properly kissing him. His senses were all a mess, he couldn’t touch and he could not see, the smallest of the touches had him alert. His bottom lip was being nibbled, and that in his sensory overload felt a hundred times better than it would in different conditions, he was craving for more, for anything.

Roy parted his lips, it was all he could think of doing, and he hoped the other person would take the cue and giving him what he wanted. His bottom lip was sucked, teasing him, then he felt the tip of the tongue licking his lips slowly, but this time was different, was better, was right.

His hands were in fists by his side, desperate for more, for control, for touch, but he was restraining himself as much as he could. He felt fingertips on his chin, raising it up a bit and the extra contact made him alert all over again, the hands rested in his jaw and the lips pressed into his. Deeper and delicate, Roy melted into the kiss, leaning his body closer to the other to ground himself as his head felt like it was in the clouds, the touches too soft and heavenly.

When the kiss was broken Roy whimpered in protest even though he was breathless, he didn’t want it to be over just yet, or anytime soon. He leaned in and kissed what could only be a jaw, he nuzzled his nose down, reaching the neck and placing small kisses all over. The warm skin beneath him had a familiar scent, pleasant enough for him to lick it. He dragged his tongue up and sucked at the top, a spot just below the ear.

In less than a second, his head was being lifted up again and then there was more kissing, but the mood changed. The kisses were heated and somewhat desperate, Roy felt the hands now rest on his shoulders and neck, and nails slightly dragging on them. He took a deep breath to regain some self control because he could feel his breaking point coming very soon if things continued like this.

The lips were soft, tasty, he found himself wanting always a little more, to taste it longer and savour it. The tongue met his, chased it, teased, tortured him, but like a cycle he kept coming back for more.

He felt kisses but there was nothing against his lips, Roy was so caught up on the touching he didn’t care where it was, as long as he had some. A finger made its way down his throat and he gulped, thirsty, but also eager, and he leaned his head back unconsciously. As quick as it came the finger was gone, and there were lips in its place, carefully placed but filled with desire, he realized he was getting his payback and he loved every second.

The hands wandered down his body, lighting it up with the touch and Roy’s hands clenched by his side as he was teased, his neck being bitten and sucked, making a contrast with the feather like touches. His lips parted and a moan escaped, low, intimate and revealing, just for both of them. The fingertips brushed against his nipples on its dedicated exploration and that was enough, that was too much. Roy’s hand flew free and reached for the body he longed to touch, leaning his head back and holding the other one in front of him, smashing their lips together in a fiery urge.

A surprised moan was heard and it was melody to his ears, Roy wrapped his arms around the body, pressing it against his to make up for the previous lack of contact. Arms were wrapped around his neck as they lustfully kissed and the fingers intertwined on his hair, he could feel hot and soft skin beneath his hands, breathing, heartbeat, he could feel everything and it was hallucinating. 

It was the need for air that made them break the kiss, but the lack of pressure on his eyes made Roy open them for the first time in what felt like forever. He did it slowly, and he then saw a pair of lips he would recognize anywhere, anytime, giving him long pecks on his lips. Danny opened his eyes right after and they stared at each other in silence. Roy had a mix of shock and surprise on his face and Danny felt himself blush under his gaze, kind of uncomfortable as he couldn’t really tell how Roy was gonna act next.

A noise made Danny jump scared, the tension between them too much, and both of them looked at the direction where it came from.

“Sorry, forgot my damn keys.” Katya raised his hand, showing it. “Please, proceed to bang.”

And it was only then that they looked around and realized all their friends were gone, and Katya was leaving again. Even though he felt zero regret, Danny wanted a hole to form in the living room so he could hide his face there.

“I should go, too.” Danny said, looking down and avoiding Roy’s eyes.

“Do you want to?” Roy’s voice sounded deep and serious and Danny felt a shiver run down his spine, of course he didn’t.

He looked up at Roy and knew he wasn’t going nowhere, his eyes were blown and dark, he could physically feel his stare in his bones, the air leaving his lungs and his knees failing to keep him steady. This was all Roy was doing by looking at him, and Danny died inside thinking about the things Roy wanted to do to him. 

Danny shook his head, dizzy. His mind was betraying him just like the rest of his body, if normally he would struggle to make a coherent sentence, now it was near impossible. He looked down at the lips he was kissing moments ago, and after a while looked back at Roy’s piercing eyes. It was barely a whisper, and yet Roy didn’t need to be told twice. “Kiss me.”


End file.
